It is well known that in play-back and/or recording apparatus, the band (tape) is unwound from a reel while it is wound on another reel and it runs in front of one or more reading (play-back) and/or recording heads while passing between a capstan and a pressing device (pressure roller).
It is also known that both the play-back heads and pressing devices must be reciprocably moveable with respect to antagonistic elements, i.e., block elements which can include the capstan, for the purpose of accurately positioning the pressing devices and play-back heads for allowing normal progress of the band as well as fast forward and fast return progress of the band.
According to the prior art, the problem of accurate positioning is solved by mounting the play-back heads, and/or pressing devices, on rotating arms or slides. These rotating arms and slides are driven against block elements which are firmly connected to the frame of the play-back and/or recording apparatus to position the play-back heads while positioning the pressing devices against the capstans. Generally, the arms and slides are subjected to an elastic driving force and these arms and slides are usually part of a complicated positioning apparatus required in order to accurately position the pressing devices and play-back heads.